Drusilla's Tale
by Willow Redfern
Summary: When Drusilla comes back to Sunnydale, she aims to put her family all back together, yet again. However, as usual, there are some unforseen complications.
1. Back in Town

It was the beginning of a wonderful new night when Drusilla opened her eyes in the darkened crypt she spent the daytime hours inside. Already Dru could make out the shapes of the different stars across the night sky.  
  
With the fluent motions that were hers alone, Drusilla roused herself from the soft bed with it's drapes that hung down from the rock that made up the ceiling of her bedroom. Her cream colored night dress flowed silkily around her form as she crossed the room.  
  
There was magic in the air this night, she could feel it. Dru's eyes glowed with dreamy expectations. There would be trouble tonight, for this night, a new player was stepping into the scene. Unpractised, she may be, but this little witch was going to succeed in turning the whole world upside down. And she didn't even know it yet.  
  
"Oh what fun we shall have," Dru whispered to her beloved Miss Edith. "Nothing's going to ever be the same after this one. Do we want to go watch how it ends up? You do know that that means going back to Sunnydale, and that awful, horrible Slayer."  
  
Drusilla paused, silent as she waited for Miss Edith to respond to her in a way that only Dru could hear.  
  
"Yes, you are right," Drusilla agreed breezily after a moment. "It will be worth it to see the Slayer in pain again. Of course, it won't be as bad as when Daddy came back to us, but maybe we could even help the little witch out a little..."  
  
The night sang just for her. . .It was her music, her rhythm, and Drusilla was the only one who could truly dance to it. Miss Edith had been right, it was worth it to come to this place. Sunnydale. She'd had such fun here! She'd danced and dreamed and given Miss Edith her tea.  
  
She twirled in the blackened in the hall of the mansion, her black dress flowing as she spun round and round and round. . . She could sense them here. She could sense them all. Her Spike. Her William.  
  
"He didn't give us cake, Miss Edith." she said, coming to a stop. She looked at he doll that sat in the corner watching her silently with dark brown eyes. But Miss Edith wasn't silent for long.  
  
Drusilla smiled. "Spike can give us cake. Daddy wasn't a nice boy." Her smile faded as she glared at the doll. Drusilla glided forward on the stone floor and turned Miss Edith to the corner. "You've been bad, Miss Edith. You've been bad. No cake for you." Her gaze travelled around the deserted hallway. "No cake for me. . ."  
  
She turned and started for the front door that she'd left open.  
  
The streets were humming with good things to eat. But they didn't interest her. She wanted cake. . .she wanted her tea. She could hear the stars talking, she heard their whispers clearly in her head. . . . it was time to go out. Time to seek. . .  
  
She could feel the rising power and it made her giddy. Drusilla giggled softly. This power was evil. The slayer would have such trouble. . . Drusilla could clearly see it.  
  
The city lights faded as she moved further and further away. There were homes now. Buildings that she couldn't enter without an invitation. She could smell the power, and it led her to one specific home, and she was left standing outside one particular home.  
  
Hatred. It was such a sweet smell. She could wear it as perfume. It made her light headed as she inhaled the scent in her useless lungs. Hatred and power were such a heady mix. Opening her eyes she watched the movement inside, and her evil grin grew. . . .  
  
"Tell. Me. What. You. Know. NOW."  
  
Spike grinned, enjoying the slayer's anger and smug that he could annoy her. It was his goal in his undead life to make her time on this earth as hard and as miserable as possible. He settled himself comfortably in his chair, ignoring the way the ropes cut into his skin. His grin turned to a smirk. "What's it worth to you, slayer?"  
  
Buffy ground her teeth, feeling her fury rise. She should have staked the infuriating vampire when he'd first come to her town and saved herself the trouble of having to deal with him. "If you don't tell me, I'll stake you."  
  
Spike still smirked, unintimidated by the threat. He'd heard too many from her over the past years to be frightened of the slayer. Besides, he had a bargaining chip--quite literally. "Kill me and you'll never know about those commandos."  
  
"Giles! You stake him!"  
  
The watcher sighed from where he sat on his couch and removed his glasses, cleaning them with a handkerchief. "Killing him isn't the answer, Buffy." he told her in a tired voice.  
  
"It would sure make life easier." she snapped back, glaring at the vampire.  
  
"For the both of us, slayer." he returned, unoffended. "At least dead I don't have to listen to your annoying whine. Have you cried yet to farm boy over the whole Parker situation?"  
  
Infuriated, Buffy lashed out, backhanding him. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Spike laughed. "I'll tell you what was grand, ducks," he continued, "It was seeing the expression on poofy's face at the mention of the incident. He took brooding to a whole new level. Whoever thought it possible?" he taunted.  
  
And if there was ever a sore spot with Buffy, it was that one concerning Angel. And Spike just loved to rub salt in that wound. . . .  
  
Buffy backhanded him again. But it was worth it.  
  
"Buffy," Giles sighed again. "You aren't going to get anything out of him tonight. Go home. See how Willow is."  
  
"She's fine." Buffy returned, taking a seat on the couch beside her ex- watcher. "She's made a new friend. I think Tara is her name. I haven't met her."  
  
"Smashing." Spike cut in. "Red's made a new friend. The world has been saved. Maybe now she'll keep her bloody fingers out of that mojo."  
  
"Shut up." Buffy shot back and turned once again to Giles. "I'll go back out and do another quick sweep to see if I can find any of those commando- people."  
  
"A bunch of boys playing soldier." Spike muttered.  
  
He tuned out the conversation between slayer and watcher. His senses went on alert, and his head snapped towards the window. There was someone out there. . . . Maybe tonight was his lucky night and whoever it was would jump the slayer and kill her. Of course, he wanted to be there to see it. . . Maybe once he got out of here, he could give whoever it was a hand. At least it would give him something to do and the best part would be that he wouldn't have to share the same world with Buffy.  
  
Drusilla stepped back from the window. So much going on. So much to watch. Miss Edith was pleased. The slayer was not happy.  
  
And her Spike. He was filled with such hate. Hate for the slayer. Maybe Miss Edith had been too hasty in leaving. She and Spike could dance again. They would listen to the stars, and drink the night.  
  
Drusilla giggled as she stepped back further into the shadows. There was evil blanketing this town. There was energy focused on the girl inside. Something was going to happen, the stars were whispering clues in her ears. Drusilla wanted to stand back and watch. The stars were telling her to do so. 


	2. Changes

As Drusilla backed into the shadows, the door to Giles' apartment opened and the slayer stepped out. She headed toward the closest cemetery...intent on finding the military commandos, or at least one of them.  
  
"One is all I need," she smirked to herself. "I have questions and they have the answers and I am NOT feeling in a generous mood tonight." She hurried off, her mind focused on finding them, so focused she passed right by Drusilla without feeling the twinge of uneasiness that usually accompanies her awareness of evil lurking nearby.  
  
Drusilla looked on after Buffy. "Miss Edith was right. She is the centre of the evil. It surrounds her."  
  
Drusilla could see it, floating around the slayer like a cloak. She laughed maniacally.  
  
*  
  
Inside Giles was making tea in his kitchen, ignoring Spike and his constant blathering.  
  
"Since when did I go from Watcher to babysitter...ok, vampire-sitter? I'm sure the counsel would find this all very amusing...then again, probably not. They would probably chastise me for not staking the vampire and being done with it."  
  
Thinking about the counsel and their directives brought back memories of how they had almost gotten his slayer and her mother killed, memories he would have rathered done without.  
  
"To hell with them," he thinks, "Bloody idiots!"  
  
So preoccupied with his thoughts, it hasn't yet dawned on him that Spike is no longer running off at the mouth.  
  
*  
  
Spike is in the middle of a bloody good tirade when suddenly he stops...that feeling again. Powerful, familiar, insane....Dru!! He looks out the window again and sees his dark goddess.  
  
"When did you get back to town?" He sends through their link. "Better yet, why are you here?"  
  
Drusilla sings along the link of darkness, power, and visions she's had. "I'm here to see the end of the slayer and the beginning of hell on earth."  
  
"You're not going to keep all the fun for yourself, are you pet?" Spike asks. As answer Dru opens the door...unable to come in until Spike invites her in. She crosses swiftly to him, untying the ropes binding his arms. They leave...seconds later Giles comes back into his living room to find Spike gone and his front door standing wide open. "Bloody hell!"  
  
*  
  
Buffy had been perusing the graveyard for hours, but all she had come up against so far were two fresh vamps, which she quickly dispatched. Unaware of anyone watching her...she decided to sit against a headstone and wait....meditating to clear her mind...before she felt someone standing nearby.  
  
"Alright" she says "...I know your there. I can still feel you, Angel." He stepped out of the shadows...faced creased with concern. "What?" she asks. "Some big evil coming that I can't fight alone?" She added this sarcastically.  
  
Angel looked in her eyes and said simply, "Yes."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "So, that's why your here? To fight some big, bad evil and then disappear again? Thanks but I can handle it." She moved to brush past him, but he snagged her arm.  
  
"You can't fight this alone. You'll need all of us. Giles, me, Willow, Xander, even Anya. This is big Buffy, bigger than the Master, bigger than the mayor's ascension..." He watched the anguish on her face.  
  
"Yeah, let's remind me of that swell night. The night you walked away without even looking back. The night I thought my life would end without you. You left a gaping hole where my heart was, did you even care what it did to me?" She put her head in her hands.  
  
"Buffy, you know it had to be that way. If I looked at you...I wouldn't of had the strength to leave you. I hurt too, remembering what we had...knowing we could never have that again. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I was hurting you staying here. No matter where I am...you are always in my mind, my heart, my soul. I love you Buffy and God help me...I always will."  
  
Buffy almost allowed herself to step into his arms...but sanity restored itself and she said, "Let's get Giles and the others...maybe between him and Willow, they can find out what we're up against." She turns to walk off, turns back and says, "Angel...I'll always love you too." Then she turns briskly and heads for Giles' apartment, not looking to see if Angel is following her.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Spike and Drusilla were getting "re-acquainted" in Spike's crypt. Suddenly Dru sat straight up.  
  
"...Oooo...it's coming, I can feel it. Ahhhh...so dark, so evil. The moon is whispering to me..."  
  
Spike raised up on his elbow to watch his dark queen. "What does it tell you, love?" He inquired.  
  
"That it's coming and they'll be hell to pay!" Drusilla laughd and started to dance. "Come my darling...dance with me, dance to the music. Can you feel it?"  
  
Spike got up and took Drusilla in his arms. "I've missed you, baby," he said.  
  
*  
  
Later, at Giles' place...the Scooby Gang all reported for duty. Buffy and Angel were looking through Giles' stash of weapons. Xander and Anya looked through a variety of books on the occult, demons, etc. Willow and Giles were scanning the net to see if they can come up with any leads on this new evil. Hours later the Scooby Gang gathered around the living room, looking dejected. No one had come up with a thing.  
  
Suddenly Willow brightened, "Giles, could we do like a demon location spell? Or, or maybe summon the goddess A'rethorea? Maybe she could tell us what evil is coming..."  
  
Giles gave Willow a stern look, removed his glasses and started to clean them with his handkerchief. "Willow, you know you are no where near being able to perform the magicks you are suggesting...even with my help, it would be next to impossible"  
  
Anya took this opportunity to chime in. "The summoning spell requires three supplicants. I can help. I've done those spells like a cajillion times."  
  
Suddenly looking at Giles, Anya melted under his hot glare.  
  
"No magicks...is that clear?" he intoned strongly.  
  
Willow grimaces and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah got it. No magick...no fun..." she muttered sourly. 


	3. Return to 'Innocence'

Angel walk though Sunnydale doing something he hadn't done since he's gotten his soul back. He was using his Sire's link weak as it was since it was a generation removed to track Spike. He knew Spike had to be involved in this some how. When ever there's trouble Spike's always around.  
  
Angel suddenly froze as he sensed something. Drusilla! And Spike! He frowned deeply as he followed the feeling to a Crypt.  
  
He kicked in the door to see Drusilla sitting on top of Spike without a thread of clothing on.  
  
"Daddy! Oh Daddy your here! Oh yes we'll be a family again!" She stopped thinking for a moment. "But not like last time. Daddy you much get along better with dear Spike. We must be a happy family!"  
  
Angel felt like bashing his head into a wall. Drusilla just had a way of looking so sweet, so loving, she was always able to just wrap him around her little finger.  
  
"Dru. I'm sorry. I'm not Angelus. There not going to be any family. I came here to see if Spike is involved in this coming Evil."  
  
Drusilla smiled. And it sent a chill down his spine. "Oh Daddy. You'll see. I can see it. Death, blood, pain. It's so beautiful! And I see us. Right in the middle of it all. A family."  
  
Angel had a really bad feeling about this. Drusilla was almost never wrong when she said things like this. Was it true? Would he end up back with Spike and Drusilla?  
  
Drusilla slowly stood up and walked towards him. She began to softly chant. "Power's dark, powers bright, do my will. Make things right."  
  
Angel gasped sharply as he fell back.  
  
*  
  
Hours later, Willow, Xander and Anya left the safety of Giles' appartment. Buffy had gone off on her own after Angel had told her that he had 'other things to do'. Willow thought to give her a bit of space before returning to the university dorm that they shared.  
  
In the meantime though, it seemed only good friendship that Willow try to rally the others to help Buffy out; even if it was against Giles' wishes.  
  
She stopped.  
  
A couple of steps ahead of her, Xander stopped and turned around, before Anya, feeling the tug on her hand that was resting in his, turned around and did the same.  
  
"Gotta say, Will. Not the smartest idea to just stop in the middle of the night in the middle of an ooky, spooky graveyard," Xander commented mildly.  
  
"Guys, I was just thinking something," Willow said, her eyes beginning to glow with a purpose. "Anya, you said that spell needed three parts? Well, that's us! The three of us. We could do that spell together. Giles would never even have to know about it."  
  
"Willow, I'm not so sure that that's a good idea, right at the moment," Xander cautioned, with a hesitant look down towards Anya.  
  
"No, it's a great idea right now!" Willow disputed. "Come on guys, you saw what a way Buffy was in when she left here. Wouldn't it be a sign of good friendship to act out and do something that might help her?"  
  
Clearly, Xander was torn by this logic. Anya, not so much.  
  
"Yes, I think that this is a good idea!" she rang out clearly. "We haven't done something of this nature for far too long. If I can't be the cause of painful boils on the unfaithful men's penis, then this surely comes in as a good second best!"  
  
"An," Xander said, shortening her name as he did when he was trying to warn her about something.  
  
"No, not 'An'. I think this is a good idea here. We should definitely take it!" Anya argued, pulling her hand out of Xander's.  
  
Xander looked at the two women in front of him. His girlfriend and his best friend for like his whole life. How could he argue, or if argue, ever hope to win? He knew when to give in if nothing else.  
  
"Alright then," he caved, grudgingly. "What do we need to do this thing?"  
  
*  
  
"Wow, is it great to be back again!"  
  
Angelus craned his back to look up at the night sky through the ceiling of the crypt as Spike scrabbled for a bit of clothing behind him.  
  
"It's always so suffocating, you know. That's the only impression that I can really hold onto. The most pleasant one at least, and that's saying a lot. You know that I don't like small enclosed spaces. Well," Angelus spun around to face Drusilla and Spike, who had his arm around his sire proprietarily, "I see that I've once again interrupted in on a happy home. I might just make my thanks and be on my way."  
  
Angelus started off, looking as though with every intention of walking onwards and not looking back. Until he did.  
  
"Oh wait. That's right." He turned slowly and pinned Spike with a hard glare. "I just happen to have one of the reasons why that terrible soul was inflicted on me again here in this room."  
  
With a terrible speed, he was in front of Spike and had moved Drusilla aside in less than an instant.  
  
"Did you think it would escape my knowledge that you had collaborated with the slayer behind my back?" he snarled right up against his face. "I could smell you all over her just before that soul crept back; just before she stuck that sword into me anyway. Boy am I about to make her pay for that! But not before I make sure that I take care of you first."  
  
"Now Angelus, let's not be too hasty, mate. After all, those were some strange times... for all of us," Spike attempted to appeal, to unfortunately deafened ears.  
  
"Let's see, what do we have here?" Angelus asked with feigned curiosity. "Neutered without a soul. Can this even be right? Well, that's almost enough torture in itself. Isn't that right, baby?"  
  
He half turned to Drusilla, who was standing by patiently, while Spike grimaced.  
  
"Almost enough torture," Angelus growled, turning back to Spike again. "But I'm sure that we could arrange for more. Hundreds of years in a hell dimension more!"  
  
* 


	4. Waking

"You know what? I'm going to take care of you later. There are more important things to take care of right now. You'd better start running. Now. You've been warned." Turning his back on Spike as though he could be no less important or harmful to him. "Come on Dru. There are things I'd like to see to in this dump of a town."  
  
With childish glee, Drusilla skipped along behind Angelus without barely another thought towards Spike who was left behind them with a stupefied expression on his face.  
  
"Where are we going to Daddy? What trouble shall we stir here?" she asked, hurrying along behind him in her efforts to keep up.  
  
"I have my own agenda to see to here," Angelus murmured thoughtfully. "It's time for you to seek out the Scooby group; the slayer and her friends. Tell me what you're up to. It's essential to find out what they're up to. They're going to notice that Spike is gone."  
  
"Daddy isn't angry at her girl, is she?" Dru asked, pouting in her vamp face.  
  
Angelus stopped in front of her. He lifted a hand to caress her face, which she immediately leaned into like a cat craving attention.  
  
"Not angry, little one. Never that. Now go. Make your daddy proud."  
  
With an exclamation of excitement, Drusilla moved on towards the 'Scooby' meeting. Angelus watched after her for a while, before turning his attention to his own priority.  
  
"You and me, Faith. We're a lot alike," he murmured under his breath, heading towards the Sunnydale hospital's comatose unit.  
  
*  
  
Buffy sighed as she turned into her dorm room at the University. Willow still hadn't come back, but in a way, Buffy was happy about that. It meant that she could sit and dwell without seeming to be self pitying. Which was exactly what she was, but if nobody was actually there to witness it.  
  
After what had seemed like hours patrolling, Buffy hadn't been able to catch sight of either head or hide of her ex lover, Angel, after he had left Giles'. It had been so strange seeing him there again. Enough to stir up a whole lot of old memories, and right now, she didn't know if she could deal with them.  
  
How long was he planning to stay around this time for anyway? Was it just until this latest apocalypse was averted? Certainly sounded like him, with the history that she had with him anyway. One year he'd left to go to hell after an averted apocalypse, and of course the most recent, after the Sunnydale major-snake had been. blown up along with Buffy's second school.  
  
That was kind of getting to be a bit of a habit; both the blowing up of schools and the leaving of her boyfriend. Neither of which did she wish to interfere here with her first here in Uni. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that she was to have a choice in the matter. Instead, it seemed she was fated to sit here, alone, and wait things out.  
  
Now she actually found herself wishing the Willow was back here with her after all. She wondered where she had gotten to at this time of night, and decided that she must have gone back to catch up with Xander after leaving Giles'.  
  
*  
  
The world was a different place. Ever since the Major's ascension, all of Sunnydale had gone to hell, and the rest of the world was quickly falling into suit. Just the way that the Major had planned it with the wiring of the town. And Faith, at his very right hand. Just as she'd always known she would be.  
  
It had just been too bad that the Scooby gang had had to be... disassembled in those early days. Not much left of them at all. Of course, they had kept the other slayer hanging around. For strictly amusement purposes. No matter how many times they showed her inadequacies in front of her face, she still gave a reaction to them. Faith sure as hell wasn't tiring of that any time soon. And what Faith wanted, the Major indulged her in.  
  
Life was wonderful at the moment. What could possibly go wrong in a world firmly under the thumb of her and her own. About time that this dirty town paid, especially after her welcoming committee to this stinking town. They owed her this. And it was definitely time to pay.  
  
The only thing that would make everything complete would be to find that vampire with a soul. Everyone else had been rounded up and accounted for, but for some strange reason, Angel hadn't been seen ever since the end of the ascension. It was like he hadn't heard they were keeping Buffy as their little play puppy. Either that or he didn't care. Obviously they hadn't been as closely in love as they would have had everyone think!  
  
Still, it would be more comfortable to know that the vampire wasn't going to jump out at them and stab them in the back in any given moment. There were just some things that couldn't be helped, like. Sometimes images of what could have been between her and Angel if he hadn't been so damned well hooked up on Buffy flashed through her mind...  
  
Where was she? This wasn't where she'd been only a moment or two ago. What was? Mmmm...  
  
Faith closed her eyes again, this time embracing full feeling of the moment, as Angelus' cool lips moved over hers.  
  
She was his!  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Faith pushed Angelus off of her roughly.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off?" she asked angrily, her slayer strength and rapid healing kicking in straight away.  
  
"Oh, I believe I'll be able to get off with you just fine," Angelus purred contentedly.  
  
Faith threw her legs off the side of the hospital bed and faced him in a fighting stance.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Faith asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was thinking of you, actually," Angelus said, staring at her intently.  
  
"Really. And Buffy?"  
  
"A memory. And not a particularly good one. Got even more against her this time around. Bitch sent me to hell. Didn't seem to matter if I was all soully or not. But you..." Angelus stroked a finger down the side of her cheek, before she turned her head away sharply and glared at him. "Even when I didn't notice you, you went to get me. You wanted this part of me, actively went out to get it. You think I didn't know it? Just because it didn't work the way you had planned, don't think I wasn't jumping around in little my cage behind the soul. I was applauding your efforts, Faith, waiting for my time to play. And now I'm free. And you're awake. So what do you say, Faith? What's say we play this town like a fiddle?"  
  
"Like a fiddle you say?" Faith relaxed her stance a little. "What makes you even believe that I'm going to go in for all of this? Why me?"  
  
"Why you?" Angelus almost smiled at her question. "Because together, you and me Faith, we exhibit Buffy's greatest weaknesses. It's going to be a glorious game we play."  
  
"Hah," Faith scoffed. She paced back and forth in the little room, fairly certain that no one in the area was aware yet of the change in her hospital status. "Ironic, isn't it, that I was in this coma essentially because of you. I wake up and the first thing I see is you. Becoming an integral piece of my life, aren't you?"  
  
"Could be that way," Angelus murmured.  
  
Faith looked over Angelus' shoulder a moment, and her eyes met with the only half lucid gaze of a period style dressed brunette.  
  
"Who's she?" Faith asked, looking her up and down with her lip curled in such a way as to show she was not afraid.  
  
"Ah yes, I don't think the two of you have yet had the pleasure, have you?" Angelus asked sweetly, turning so that he also had Drusilla in his sights.  
  
As he held his hand out to her, Dru made a small purring sound.  
  
"Ahh, that's my girl," Angelus murmured softly.  
  
Faith just raised her eyebrows from where she lay in the hospital bed.  
  
"As nice as this all is, if you two wanna be left alone, I'd be more than happy to oblige!" she stated, already swinging her bare from hospital gowned legs over the side of the bed before she had even finished her sentence.  
  
With his other hand, and reflexes of a vampire, Angelus stayed her movement.  
  
"Not so fast, Faith. I find that I would like to introduce you to another one of my children. You see, Faith, this is Drusilla."  
  
"I like to be the first to meet my daddy's new playmates," Dru spoke in silkily insane tones.  
  
"Right," Faith said, loathe to take her eyes of this new creature. Evidently, she knew that she was going nowhere fast in this situation, she again she turned her attention back to Angelus.  
  
"So, where exactly do I fit into all of this?" 


End file.
